


the uncontrollable moods of Harry Potter

by Neko_Lover88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, harry eats loki's sweets, missing treats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Lover88/pseuds/Neko_Lover88
Summary: When Harry is left home while Loki is out on a trip to another realm and has a massive craving for something sweet he ends up eating all of Loki's sweets that Loki had saved for when he returned. When Loki returns and finds his sweets missing he questions Harry. Find out what happens to the pair in this story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/760623) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I would like to thank orphan_account for the idea as it came to me while I read their own story called The Last Piece. If you would like to read the original please have a look as I found the one-shot to be amusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, The avengers, Thor, Harry Potter or the orignial rights to this story

 

Harry was waiting for his husband Loki to come home from his trip to another realm, at this point he had forgotten which one had had gone to as he only remembered that it wasn't Asgard. Unfortunutly Harry had been craving something sweet all day but had tried to stop himself as he knew that the only sweets in the house were Loki's that he had been saving for when he returned to Earth.There was a slice for chocolate treasure cake on the bench that Loki had made Harry promise not to eat under any circumstances as he had been feeling ill when Loki had left and decided that the sweetness would only make him throw up, But after waiting for two hours since he had awoken at twelve that afternoon he decided that he could wait no longer for the sweets he had been resisting.Harry had ate the cake, the skittles, snakes, and and other lollie he had found around the house before his craving had been satisfied.

Once he relised he had ate all of Loki's treats he had burst into tears and sobbed for half an hour. After he had gotten control of his emotions again, Harry relised that he was acting weird and decided to go and see his friends Hermione and Ron to see if they could help him find out what was wrong with him. Hermione lived at the Burrow with her husband Ron and their three children Ruby, Cindy and Belle, so floo travel would have to used.

 

Harry collected his handful of floo-powder on walked to his fireplace. "The Burrow" Harry called as he stepped into the fire and threw the floo-powder into the flames. Harry closed his eyes tightly as the world around him swirled as it does with International Floo-Travel. As soon as he felt his feet touch the ground he stepped forward slightly to stop himself from falling over like he used to as a child, and walked right into the waiting arm of his best friend Hermione.

 

Harry squeezed Hermione as he felt dizzy and sick to his stomache. "Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked as she held him still. Harry thought about the question for a little bit before answering truthfully "No, I don't think I am Hermione." Hermione looked at Harry for a second before guiding him to he couch so they could sit down for a while, and Harry could tell her what was the matter. "what is the problem Harry?"Hermione asked softly as this was the first time he had answered the question truthfully without lieing the first time. " I don't know Hermione, I feel sick to my stomache, crave anything sweet and have these terrible mood swings for no reason." Harry sobbed. Hermione thought for a moment before blushing madly. "Harry quick question, how long has it been since you stop using protection and spells?" asked a concerned Hermione. "About a month why would you ask me that!?" squealed Harry. Hermione squealed before saying. " Harry I think you are pregnant!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter and if you liked it please leave Kudos and Comments down below. I might continue on with this story idea but it is unknown.


End file.
